Maid of Blood
by S.I.N1146
Summary: There's a certain unique young girl Andrew Hussie forgot to mention... I don't own Homestuck. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A seemingly young and jittery blue haired girl with a fox mask and black hoodie with a red and blue yin-yang sign stands in the middle of a squarish pit surrounded by wire and wood, what's her name?

**Frostzillica gothica**

The young girl hides behind a tattered shed and peeks out nervously, staring at the name in awe and confused horror. Let's try that again, this time let's get it right so as to not alarm her.

**Sapphire**-

Suddenly the text box is sliced in half at the feet of the girl, Sapphire. She does not want you to type/read out her last name. It's embarrassing. Now let's get on the the incredibly long description of her.

Sapphire loves **TERRIBLE** movies and loves reading books especially about history from across the globe because she thinks it's **INTERESTING** and **WORTH** her time though she likes to make her own stories with a cup of tea and chocolate by her side. She loves making models such as **GUNDAM **and fairy tale creatures. She also has an interest for gardening although she can't decide whether she likes to garden more or to sing and listen to music more. She's quite terrible at the computer because she's not used to the fangled contraption which is why she only has a few things on her desktop. She's best friends with John, Jade, Rose and Dave on Pesterchum.

Her chumhandle is **britIshchocolatetea **and she "TYPES IN ALL CAPS" but says sorry, pardon, excuse me, etcetera etcetera, a LOT which sometimes annoys people.

Now moving on, she's outside her own comfy home to install a play a game her best friend, John, kept raving about on Pesterchum. He was quite shocked and angry to find out that she got the game before him but got over it quickly. Mainly because she didn't know how to install it in the first place.

Why she's outside to install a simple GAME? She won't tell even if we poke her several times with a sharp wooden pole. She won't even tell us why she's dressed so heavily. Black hoodie, tight dark blue jeans, black combat boots and black gloves...

"I saw what happened to John's house." she says quietly, looking over to an empty lot beside her own. "It went up. I didn't want that to happen to my house so I did it outside."

Well aren't you a smart cookie? Anyways, how'd you install the game anyways?

"A voice told me." she says, voice hollowed from the mask. "He told me: "Put the disk into the rectangular holding place on the side of your contraption"."

Well, screw this narration, I'm lazy! Narrator out! Peace!

Sapphire watches as the mysterious figure in a black cloak dissapears into the shadows with a confused tilt to her head. 'No matter.' she says to herself as she sits herself down and opens her retrieves her laptop via backpack modus. 'I have to remember to put it back where I first put it.' she chides herself as she boots her laptop to check the condition of the download. 'Don't want all my things to be flung out just like what happened last week.'

She peers at the screen, neon light illuminating the red and white mask.

"Download is complete." the computer screen reads. "Connecting to server player."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sapphire cocks her head to the side confusingly.

'Server player?' she asks herself. Suddenly a blue Sburb cursor appears on her head. This startles her a little and so she hides behind the the tattered shed with her laptop and peeks cursor is still hovering above the ground slightly.

Sapphire then timidly steps out and examines the cursor. She pokes and prods it with a stick before deeming it harmless, for now. Sapphire sets her laptop down and opens her Pesterchum. She logs in and is just about to pester any of her friends when someone she doesn't recognize pesters her. Sapphire mindlessly blocks this person, for she has watched the Rules of the Internet (supplied by Jade). And she knows never to talk to a person she doesn't know on the internet.

A little ringing sound comes out of the laptop. Sapphire checks the handle. It's John. Relieved, she pesters him.

-britIshchocolatetea [BI] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:15-

[1:16] BI: J-JOHN? I AM SORRY IF I AM DISTURBING YOUR GAME

[1:17] BI: BUT I AM IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE

[1:19] EB: sapph?

[1:20] EB: wow! it is you! its been a long time huh? dont worry your not disturbing me at all!

[1:21] BI:YES, IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME. I AM GLAD I AM NOT DISTURBING YOUR GAME

[1:22] BI: I HAVE INSTALLED THE GAME BUT THERE IS A MISC. CURSOR HERE

[1:23] BI: A-AND I-IT IS N-NOT M-M-MOVING.

[1:25] EB: alright its good you installed the game but calm down. it may look like the end of the world now

[1:26] EB: but its not

[1:27] BI: I-I APOLOGIZE.

[1:28] EB: nah its alright

[1:29] EB: but that cursor means that someone has agreed to become your server player

[1:30] EB: meaning someone has agreed to become the builder in your session

Sapphire cocked her head once more. 'Builder? Whatever for?' she thought. Suddenly something bonked you on the head. She turned around and stiffled a scream. The sharp wooden pole that the mysterious figure had before was hovering in the air, tip facing away from you, thankfully.

The sound went off again and it's the same person you don't know again. Sapphire sighed and opened a conversation, a plan to end this bullying/trolling once and for all.

She doesn't know that this conversation will trigger something special

-cenataursTesticle [CT] began trolling britIshchocolatetea at 13:31-

[1:32] CT: D- Pardon me, human but I need to speed up your gameplay a little.

[1:33] BI: PLEASE STOP

[1:34] CT: D- E-e%cuse me?

[1:35] BI: DO NOT TROLL ME ANYMORE. PLEASE.

[1:36] CT: D- Human, you misunderstand. This conversation is very important because us trolls did not e%pect yet another pink monkey to join the game and possibly 'mess up'.

[1:37] CT: D- Thus we have not viewed you past timeline and observed your actions

[1:38] BI: I AM SORRY B-BUT I AM NOT QUITE FOLLOWING YOU

[1:39] BI: THAT AND, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN OBSERVING MY FRIENDS WITH THEIR CONSENT?

[1:40] CT: D- I-i apologize human. But we had to, for the sake of the universe.

Equius' face poured in sweat. He hastily wiped it off with a towel and turned his attention back to his glasses. What would this human say? Would he or she fully grasp the situation?

'No.' Equius shook his head. Surely this human would get mad.

[1:43] BI: SAKE OF THE UNIVERSE?

Yes, she is very angry. Equius thought that was it but...

[1:45] BI: PLEASE ELABORATE

[1:46] CT: D- W-well, you see, human the truth is, I am actually an entity from a another planet called Alternia which is more advanced than your planet

[1:47] CT: D- And me and my, er, 'comrades' played this certain game...

Equius immediately began a long-winded explanation to Sapphire about what transpired the past 2 weeks. He explained to her about the Green Sun, to which she winced at, Alternia and the trolls, Jack/Bec Noir, Derse and Prospit and how Prospit was destroyed and of course Sburb, about what should she do, who she should meet, etc, etc.

He was quite surprised by her reactions. He thought she was quite refined and profound with her wordplay. She was also quite amusing at times when he mentioned something quite confusing to her, although he didn't know why he found it so.

[2:20] CT: D- Alright human, I shall build a fortress for your alchemy and other needs for your adventure.

[2:21] BI: T-THAT'S FINE.

[2:22] BI: OH M-MAY I ASK FOR YOUR NAME,I-IF YOU DO NOT M-MIND?

Equius halted all building processes at that question. Karkat told him and the others not to give the humans their names, but since this particular human is so polite he will indulge her.

[2:24] CT: D- Equius

[2:25] BI: V-VERY WELL EQUIUS, T-THANK YOU.

[2:26] CT: D- W-whatever for human?

[2:27] BI: FOR HELPING BUILD M-MY 'FORTRESS' AND INSTALLING MY OWN E-EQUIPMENT.

Equius blushed bright blue at that. More sweat dripped from his forehead, though he quickly wiped it away. His seat mates were beginning to look at him strangely, worriedly in Nepeta's case. He had never seen anyone express their gratitude like this before, except of course for Nepeta's case. He turned his attention back his glasses/screen.

[2:29] BI: SINCE WE ARE COMRADES, IN A WAY, MY NAME IS SAPPHIRE

Oh. Dear. Gog. This human was a female.

[2:31] BI: E-EQUIUS? A-ARE YOU T-THERE?

[2:32] CT: D- Y-yes hu-I mean Sapphire

[2:33] BI: O-OH GOOD. B-BECAUSE THERE ARE LITTLE BEINGS HERE...

[2:34] CT: D- Are they attacking you?

[2:35] BI: N-NO.

[2:36] BI: QUITE THE CONTRARY THEY ARE BOWING DOWN TO ME FOR SOME APPARENT REASON.

Equius stared at his glasses and wiped his face. Imps? Bowing down? Dear gog.

[2:37] CT: D- Then they could prove to be useful in your adventure

[2:38] BI: B-BUT THAT IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THEM. I-I DO NOT WANT TO DO THAT

[2:39] CT: D- You misunderstand Sapphire they are SUPPOSED to help you to become STRONGER

[2:40] BI: S-SO THEY ARE LIKE MY H-HELPERS?

[2:41] CT: D- In a way.

[2:42] BI: AWW... THEY ARE SO CUTE. I AM HAPPY THEY ARE GOING TO HELP ME.

"Equius are you ok?" Nepeta asked her blushing, sweaty, moirail. "Y-yes Nepeta, I apologize for disturbing you." Equius said. Nepeta purred against his now dry body reassuringly. "You're human is so... strange." Nepeta said, looking at the screen. "Nepeta, may I please trouble you and ask you to go back to your own monitor?"

"No purroblem Equius~!" Nepeta said, snickering silently. Equius stared at his moirail before replying to Sapphire:

[2:43] CT: D- You may now prototype your kernelsprite as well as alchemize tools for your adventure, Sapphire.

[2:44] BI: T-THANK YOU VERY MUCH E-EQUIUS YOUR HELP WILL BE APPRECITED F-FROM NOW ON.

-cenataursTesticle [CT] stopped pestering britIshchocolatetea [BI] at 14:44-


End file.
